Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of a wide array of sophisticated electronic devices. These devices often rely on high speed processing circuitry that implements complex functionality. In many cases, the circuitry employs high speed signaling over long distances. Improvements in the communication pathways for such signaling will improve the performance and functionality of these devices.